It's My Life
by sweetstrawberrygirl
Summary: "Hinata tinha um encontro com o Naruto, e o pai dela só a deixou ela ir se seu primo, um tal de Neji, fosse junto. E advinha? Ela me convenceu me olhando com seus olhos perolados a ir junto e distrair o primo bundão dela."


**Bon Jovi – It's My Life**

**It's my life **

É a minha vida

**It's now or never**

É agora ou nunca

**I ain't gonna live forever**

Eu não vou viver para sempre

**I just want to live while I'm alive**

Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo

**(It's my life)**

(É a minha vida)

**.::oOo::.**

**It's My Life**

Suspirei. Droga eu simplesmente odeio segundas-feiras. Porque toda merda de segunda-feira eu tenho aula com o Kisame, meu professor de geografia. O desgraçado é turista, só aparece para visitar a escola. Há algum tempo atrás eu amava as segundas-feiras, isso porque esse professor com cara de tubarão vivia faltando por algum motivo besta, e minha turma acabava sendo liberada um período mais cedo. Mas agora ele fazia questão de vir toda segunda-feira e eu tinha que ficar o ouvindo falar sobre alguma porcaria geográfica, e sentir seu cheiro de peixe podre.

E para piorar a Hinata tinha um encontro com o Naruto, e o pai dela só a deixouela ir se seu primo, um tal de Neji, fosse junto. E advinha? Ela me convenceu me olhando com seus olhos perolados a ir junto e distrair o primo bundão dela. Claro porque ele era um aluno nota dez, o senhor perfeição. Se fosse um cara gatinho pelo menos, o último parente dela que eu vi não era nem um pouco "pegável", a criatura parecia que tinha fugido do circo. Eu não entendo como ela e a irmã dela são bonitas, o pai dela até é um coroa bem bonitinho, mas deixa quieto.

Depois de ouvir uma hora inteira das porcarias do Kisame, o sinal do termino das aulas tocou. Bufei. Agora eu teria que ir para casa me arrumar para "distrair" o primo da Hinata.

Olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho. Calça jeans clara, uma blusa preta com estampa do "Bon Jovi", tênis brancos e meu cabelo castanho molhado com cachos nas pontas. Eu sinceramente preferia meu cabelo preso, mas como eu estava com dor de cabeça resolvi os soltar.

Desci as escadas devagar, tentando adiar meu "encontro" o máximo possível. Iriamos a uma sorveteria no centro da cidade, umas três quadras da minha casa. Acho que a única coisa boa nisso tudo seria o fato de que eu ia comer sorvete de chocolate.

Fui andando devagar, até avistar a sorveteria. Um prédio vermelho, com um desenho de uma menina segurando uma casquinha de sorvete. Nossa que original! Pensei revirando os olhos. Entrei no local e pude avistar uma cabelereira loira e outra negra azulada. Hinata e Naruto, e de costas para mim sentado e na mesma mesa estava um cara de cabelos castanhos... CUMPRIDOS!

Não acredito que o primo da Hinata – que até então eu pensei que fosse um nerd bundão – tivesse cabelos cumpridos, no estilo roqueiro. Meu tipo preferido de cara. Ok se acalme Mitsashi vai que ele de frente seja uma aberração, aqueles ombros largos e fortes não diziam nada. E meu deus como eu acho sexy: caras com cabelos cumpridos e ombros largos!

Respirei fundo, ignorando a malícia na minha mente. Caminhei até a mesa onde eles estavam sentados... E AI MEU DEUS! Ele é lindo!

- Tenten-chan. – Hinata disse sorrindo. – Neji-niisan essa é Tenten-chan minha amiga, Tenten esse é o meu primo Neji.

- Muito prazer. – Falei sorrindo e lhe estendendo a mão. Tomara que os conselhos sobre "sorrisos sedutores" da Sakura estivessem dando certo, pelo menos o dela foi tiro e queda com o Sasuke "Frio" Uchiha.

- O prazer é meu. – Ele beijou minha mão. ELE BEIJOU MINHA MÃO! Toma Temari eu disse para você que homens educados ainda existiam, não era porque Shikamaru era um vagabundo extremamente preguiçoso que todos os caras tinham que ser.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, e eu pude o notar olhando para minha camiseta do "Bon Jovi". Olhei para ele... E cara! Ele estava com uma camiseta escrita "It's My Life", minha música preferida do Bon Jovi. Talvez aquele encontro/distração não tenha sido uma má ideia.

- Você é de Konoha? Porque eu nunca ti vi aqui. – Eu disse.

- Na verdade eu sou de Suna, mas me mudei para Konoha na semana passada. – Me respondeu sorrindo. – Provavelmente eu vou estudar na mesma escola que você e Hinata.

Fitei minha amiga que estava extremamente vermelha, ela sorriu e piscou para mim. Hum... Eu tinha certeza que ela tinha planejado tudo aquilo. Porque como Ino dizia eu era a "garota coração de pedra". Eu vivia dando foras em caras, só existiam patetas em Konoha. Hinata sabia que eu gostava de caras como o primo dela, e estava tentando me "desencalhar".

Hinata e Naruto se beijaram praticamente o tempo todo, mas eu não dei muita bola fiquei o tempo todo conversando com Neji sobre música. Ele iria ao show do Bon Jovi, sexta-feira no estádio de Konoha. E me convidou para ir com ele! E lógico que eu aceitei, imagina se _eu_ ia deixar de ir ao show do século com um gato daqueles.

Hinata e Naruto disseram que iam dar uma volta no parque e logo voltariam. Neji assentiu e continuou a conversar comigo. Eu estava comendo um delicioso sorvete de chocolate com cobertura de chocolate. Tinha engolido a última colherada quando ele tocou meu rosto. O fitei enquanto seu rosto que se aproximava, até sentir seus lábios nos meus.

- Eu fico imaginando qual o gosto do seu beijo...

- Descubra. – Murmurei de olhos fechados.

Quem diria, Mitsashi Tenten, a garota metida a "machinho" está beijando um cara _daqueles_. Senhor, eu estou eu no paraíso? Morri e fui para o céu? Papai Noel existe? Neji Hyuuga beijava maravilhosamente bem, uma de suas mãos estava na minha cintura e a outra em meus cabelos. Meus braços estavam envolta dos seus ombros fortes... E cara ele tinha um cheiro maravilhoso.

- Tem gosto de chocolate. – Disse sorrindo.

Eu não sabia, mas aquele seria o primeiro beijo de muitos...

* * *

**N/a:**

Ok, minha primeira fic Neji&Tenten, sorry se estiver uma merda.

Se eu dissesse para vocês que essa ideia veio quando euzinha estava no msn com a Mary-chan, falando sobre "o cara da vez" (como minha mãe diz dos meus "ficantes") e que o ser em questão tinha dito que meu beijo tem gosto de chocolate, você acreditariam. Dai a Mary-chan disse algo como "Que estranho... Eu só escutei/li o Neji dizer isso do beijo da Tenten". E como eu nunca tinha escrito uma fic Neji&Tenten eu quis tentar. XD

Well, não saiu tão grande como eu queria, mas para uma primeira vez eu acho que ta bom. XD Eu coloquei essa música do Bom Jovi "It's My Life" porque eu estava a escutando enquanto escrevia, eu não consigo de parar de escutar, É VICIANTE!

Ok... Muitos Kisses, que vocês todas beijem com gosto de chocolate (?)

Samy

**N/b:**Olha como beta readers funcionam também para dar inspiração pra fics, husauhahu, ^^ Curtinha mas manda o recado *-*

Beijos :

* * *

**Reviews Movem Montanhas!**

**.**

**.**

**\o/**


End file.
